Heart, Don't Fail Me Now
by Eva Dumbledore
Summary: My first H/Hr. Slight D/G. I suck at summaries! Ginny is marrying Draco, and Hermione is jealous because she has no one that loves her, or does she? PLEASE Review or FLAME! I don't Care!
1. Chapter 1

****

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

Prologue

Hermione, the know-it-all, bushy haired, buck teeth, Granger, sat in the home of Ronald Weasley's parents, Molly and Arthur. It had been 10 years since the Dream Teams graduation, and from the downfall of Voldermort.

Hermione changed a lot since her first few years in Hogwarts. Her buck teeth were fixed, due to Draco Malfoy, and her bushy hair was now straight and sleek. She was still the know-it-all, and that paid off for her, she was offered a job at Hogwarts, as Professor of Arthimacy. 

As Hermione sat in the Weasley's home, she looked around the den, where everyone was seated and talking amongst themselves. She first saw Arthur and Molly Weasley. She loved them, as much as she loved her parents. Molly insisted that Hermione call her Mum, just as everyone did. Molly was a kind, generous woman, that had to put up with 6 boys and 1 girl as children. Molly was a perfect model as Mother. Then their was Arthur, who sat right at his wife's side holding her hand. Hermione respected him a lot as a person. He worked everyday of his life to put his children through Hogwarts, and food on their table. He doesn't work though anymore, now that all his children are grown-up, he support him and Molly. 

She then saw Ginny, one of Hermione's best friends. Ginny grew up into a beautiful young woman, who was to be married tomorrow, much to the dismay of the men of the Weasley family, to Draco Malfoy. Draco changed after the downfall of Voldermort, he was still the sarcastic, jack arse, but he did have a sweet side that Ginny fell for. Ginny was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, while Draco worked as a Potions Expert for the Ministry. They lived together in a Manor, just outside of London.

A loud bang was heard from across the room, where the notorious Fred and George Weasley sat huddled over a what seemed to be like a bouquet of flowers. Fred and George both owned the biggest joke shop in Europe, _The Weasley Wizard Wheezes. _Two years after their graduation the first one was opened in Hogsmeade, They were a big hit, and expanded their shops. Fred was married to Angelina Johnson, one of the best chasers on Chuddley Cannons. Their then was George who married a woman named Eva McGonagall, Professor Minerva McGonagall's daughter. Eva was expecting twins next month. While Fred had his own three children, who were sleeping upstairs. A 2 boys, and a baby girl.

__

There then was Ron, the former lanky redhead, which was no longer. Ron was the coach and manager for Chuddley Cannons. Though he did sometimes compete in tournaments, wizard chess tournaments. And always won, he was undefeated, except when Harry had beaten him in a few rounds while they were still in Hogwarts. Ron claims not to remember those games at all. He married Lavender Brown, and has 5 children, 3 girls and 2 boys. 

She then saw "Perfect" Percy. Well Minister Weasley, she should say. Percy was the Minister of Magic, much to the shock of the country. He was the youngest Minister ever. But besides that, he changed a lot over the years. When he first started work, that was all he cared for; he lost his sweet-heart Penelope Clearwater. He did everything he could to get her back. However, she did end up marrying him a few years later, after he changed, and they had 2 children. 2 boys, who were exactly like Fred and George.

Their then was the two oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie. Bill was dating a young woman from Egypt, that also worked for Gringotts. But no one would ever think those two would get married. They had been together for 10 years, and tying the knot wasn't in their plans. Her name was Mariah Callhoun. And then Charlie, the rouge, rough, dragon expert. He still lived in Romania, but with his wife and 3 children, 3 boys. His wife was named Carolina Kobins.

Even though the Weasley's weren't the richest people many years back, they were now one of the most prestigious families in the wizarding-world.

Besides the Weasleys and her in the room, their was one other person, Harry Potter. He never married, nor had a long-tern relationship. His longest relationship had to be about 6 months long. He was an Auror for the Ministry, and head of Hogwart's own security branch. Since Voldermort attacked Hogwarts, Dumbledore wanted protection for his students and colleagues, he asked Harry to head this position. Even though Voldermort was dead, their were still his followers lurking about out their, wanting revenge for their fallen leader.

*******

Chapter 1

Everyone was sleeping in Burrow, it was a cool summer evening, and Hermione couldn't sleep. She walked out of the house and onto the front porch were a rickety old swing swung gently in the breeze. She sat down on it and covered herself in a flannel blanket she brought down with her. The crickets chirped as the animals slept, and the breeze blew by as the swing swung. 

She suddenly heard the door open. She snapped her head and saw Harry standing on the porch. "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," said Hermione. She moved over and gave Harry some room and shared her blanket with him. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

Harry looked at her and said, "To much on my mind. The wedding and all."

"That's practically the same reason here. I'm Ginny's maid of honor and their was so much to do and now that tomorrow is the big day and all."

"You still get all flustered over things, after all the years," said Harry.

"It's in my blood to do that," she sighed. 

"That reminds me, are your parents coming to the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "They are coming in tomorrow morning. They should be here around eleven." She looked at Harry, he looked as if something was on his mind. "Something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking," he responded. Hermione gave him a look. "All right," he sighed, "I was just thinking back to Hogwarts, and when we were in the second year. That Valentine's day thing Lockhart did, and getting that one from Ginny."

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember that one, eyes like a green toad or something." She continued to laugh, along with Harry, but upstairs Ron stood at the window looking down on them. "Lavender," he whispered making sure not to wake anyone.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Look at this," he said as he pointed to Harry and Hermione. Lavender smiled. "Do you think they realized they love each other yet?"

"Doubt it," sighed Lavender.

"Well," said Ron, "I know two people who will get them to recognize their love for each other." Ron smiled and then kissed Lavender, as they both headed to bed.

******

The next morning, Hermione woke-up to the sound of children screaming and yelling outside in the yard. She groggily turned over in bed and looked at the clock, 8:32, beamed in red lights. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom just as Eva walked out of George's room.

"When my two are older they won't be allowed to wake-up early on weekends!" she yawned.

Hermione laughed softly. "I hear you there!" Hermione then headed into the bathroom and freshened up and showered. She threw on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and headed to the kitchen for coffee.

"Morning!" piped Molly.

"Good morning," said Hermione groggily.

Molly poured Hermione and herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Hermione. "I'm sorry about the children. They have been up since 6, been terrorizing the men of this household. But yet those men terrorized me for years, and they still do!" Hermione laughed. "Are you alright Dearie? Look awful tired."

"I was up late last night," she sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"I know," said Molly, "I heard you walk outside, then I heard Harry too." Hermione was about to say something when Molly replied, "Hunny, I know what happens in this household whether the occupants like it or not. Come on now I raised Fred and George, that should tell you something. Well I better round up the bunch, need to get them children dressed, the wedding is at one."

******

The church was filled, over 400 guests were invited to the wedding. None of them ever thought a Weasley and a Malfoy would ever fall in love. They were wrong, Ginny and Draco were practically soul mates.

"Ginny's ready," said Molly. "I'm going to head into the church." Even though Molly tried to maintain a dignified appearance, her tears told other stories.

The wedding went beautifully. Hermione stood at Ginny's side; she look around the church. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco's family, then Molly and Arthur, George and Eva, Fred and Angelina, and Ron and Lavender. She then noticed everyone had someone to love and have love returned, except her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the priest, "I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Draco kissed Ginny full on the lips, when they parted, the priest said, "I would like to announce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The applause thundered throughout the church as Ginny and Draco walked hand-in-hand out of the church. Harry stood on the other side of the alter looking at Hermione, he smiled and held out his arm.

They waited for everyone to file out of the church before they made their way out. The walked, arms linked, out of the church. They stood at the top of the church steps just as Ginny and Draco got onto the broom and flew off to the reception. People than either appartated to Hogsmeade where carriages waited them, or flew to Hogwarts.

"It was a beautiful wedding," said Hermione, as she wiped a tear from her eye. Harry nodded as he looked at her.

"Hermione, you okay?" he asked.

"I always get like this at weddings," she stated. He gave her a look. "Well I do." She lied, she had tears because she had no one.

"Come on, let's go to the reception." 


	2. Chapter 2

***I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I wrote these on my computer really fast. I wasn't paying to much attention. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!***

****

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade. They got into a carriage with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. "That was a lovely wedding," said Professor McGonagall.

They all agreed. Hermione stared out the window of the carriage to the scenery of Hogwarts. How she loved the castle, with the people and ghosts inside it. Well except for Snape and Peeves.

The carriage pulled up to the castle, Dumbledore got out and helped McGonagall out, and then Harry helped Hermione. "Thanks," replied Hermione. Harry smiled. She thought to herself about his wonderful smile that made her go weak at the knees. What a minute this is Harry Potter her best friend! She couldn't be having feelings for him. Or could she?

Harry and Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall up to Hogwarts. Halfway up there, a voice yelled, "Harry, Mione, hold up!"

The four adults turned around to see Ron, Lavender, and their children. "Will see you later Professors!" said Hermione. They nodded and headed up to the castle. Hermione noticed after Dumbledore and McGonagall left, that as they walked up to the castle, they held hands together. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall had someone that loved them.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione!" squealed Ron's oldest daughter, who was 7.

Harry picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "How is my God-daughter, Isabella?" 

"Good," she giggled. 

Ron's youngest two, Kelly and Bennet, slept in a stroller, as his other two, Armand and Gabriella, came running up to Hermione.

"Hey you two mischievous children!" she said. The giggled as Hermione picked both them up. "Come on let's head up to the castle."

They all headed up to the castle. The walked up to the doors and headed towards the Great Hall. It looked so different without the 4 house tables and the professor's table their. Their were hundreds of little tables with beautiful center pieces on them, with a huge area as a dance floor. 

Music wafted throughout the room and Ron's children went running out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione, laughed at the children. 

"May I have this dance?" asked Ron to Lavender. Lavender's eyes lit up and she smiled at her husband. She took his hand and the walked out onto the dance floor. Hermione watched as they danced, they love they had for each other was so strong and so deep that it couldn't ever been broken.

Hermione sat down at her table with a glass of wine. A voice suddenly said, "Do you always look this depressed?"

Hermione looked up and saw Amanda, Professor Snape's wife. "Weddings always make me depressed."

"Why is that?" asked Amanda. Hermione just watched the couples dancing out on the floor. "Oh, I see. Hermione, your guy will come and sweep you off your feet, before you even know what hit you. Just like Severus did." She smiled at the thought of her husband.

"Who knew Professor Snape had a heart," said Hermione.

"He does," sighed Amanda, "You just need to put him in his place. Don't worry Hermione, maybe the guy your looking for is right in front of you." Amanda smiled at Hermione and patted her shoulder as she got up. Hermione then turned her attention back to the dance floor where she saw Harry dancing with Isabella. Harry loved her just as if she was his. He loved all Ron's kids, and all the Weasley children.

The wedding went on beautifully. Draco and Ginny left at the end of it and headed to America for their honeymoon. Also everyone else was staying at Hogwarts over night. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be easy on everyone.

After the wedding, Hermione stayed in her professor's quarters. She laid on the couch with a cup of tea. She then remembered her conversation with Amanda. Especially when Amanda said about the guy she maybe looking for being right in front of her. The thought quickly left her mind when she heard a knock from the door.

She slowly got up, and walked over to the door. When she opened it Lavender stood there. "Hey Mione!"

"Oh! Hello Lavender, would you, uh, like to come in?" asked Hermione.

"Well actually I was wondering if you would like to come out to Hogsmeade with Ron, Harry, and me?" Lavender questioned.

"Sure," said Hermione, "why not?"

******

Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Hermione headed to Hogsmeade. Madame Pomfrey was keeping watch over the children, but they shouldn't have been any trouble. They were all sleeping.

The four of them sat in Three Broomsticks having some butterbeers. It brought back memories of their Hogwarts' days. "So when does your classes start?" asked Ron to Harry.

"Huh?" asked a confused Hermione. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Lavender. "What do you mean classes?"

Harry sipped his butterbeer and then said, "I'm teaching here at Hogwarts. I swear I told you." Hermione looked more confused than ever. "I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"When…when were offered the position?" stuttered Hermione. 

"Last month," said Harry.

As Harry told Hermione that he was also working at Hogwarts, Ron smiled and winked at Lavender. She winked back.


	3. Chapter 3

*** I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out, I hope you like it! I think it was a little short, so I'm trying to get some better ideas and make it longer! Please review!***

-Eva Dumbledore-

****

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

Chapter 3

Ron and Lavender decided to leave Hogsmeade a little bit earlier. Due to they wanted to go back, check on the children, and have sometime to themselves. Harry and Hermione decided to hang around Hogsmeade some more. It was dark out, but shops were still opened.

As they walked the streets, Hermione said, "I can't believe your going to be teaching!" Harry nodded. He, however, wasn't paying attention. "Harry, what's the matter?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I was, uh, just thinking," he responded quickly. Hermione cocked in eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look!" laughed Harry.

"Oh really Mr. Harry Potter?" she questioned as she stepped closer. Harry gulped at Hermione's advance. "What look may that be?"

"I, uh," he stuttered. He tried to say something but words never left his lips. Hermione was way to close for comfort. He looked down at her, he was much taller than her. He noticed her brown eyes, with flecks of gold that sparkled. He slowly leaned down and brushed her lips ever so softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked up at Harry. "I have to go," she said. She quickly spun around and practically sprinted to Hogwarts.

"Mione, what a minute!" yelled Harry. But it was too late, she already was half way to Hogwarts.

******

Days passed. Hermione avoided Harry, her brain told her too, but her heart yelled something else. She sat in the Great Hall with all the other professors; all the guests from the wedding left days ago. She sat in between Professor McGonagall and Amanda.

She looked around the table, Harry hadn't been down in days. Maybe she should see him. But what was she to say? 

"Hermione is something wrong?" asked Amanda. Hermione didn't even look up from her plate, but she shook her head no. "Well that's a lie. Hunny, why don't you come down to my quarters for a cup of coffee after breakfast?"

"No thank you, I have an awfully lot of work to do. Preparing my lesson plans and all," sighed Hermione.

"Uh huh, well if you need to talk, I'll be in the dungeons," Amanda replied.

Hermione got up from the table and left the Great Hall. She wasn't paying attention until she banged into something tall and hard. She rubbed her head, after she fell to the floor, and opened her eyes. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed too. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I was heading to my quarters," she responded. She looked at the floor, she couldn't dare to look into his green eyes.

"Mione, why have you been avoiding me? If it's about the kiss I'm sorry! I'll never do anything like that again."

"No!" yelled Hermione, "I mean, it wasn't about the kiss. It's just….never mind." 

She was about to turn around again when Harry grabbed her arm. "Damn it Hermione, tell me right now! Do you love me or not?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't take it. "I…I…" she couldn't say it. She felt like a deer in front of headlights. 

"If you won't tell me, I'll find out myself." He kissed her hard on the lips, not softly and gently like last time. No, he was hungry, he wanted, no, needed passion. And he was taking it. 

Hermione practically fell limp to his body. Hers molded with his perfectly. She wished the kiss could last forever, but it did end.

Suddenly Peeves zoomed through the hallway knocking Hermione down, along with Harry. "Damn it Peeves," muttered Harry. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"For what?" she asked.

"For kissing you like that," he said as he helped her up. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Harry," she sighed, "I wasn't mad at you when I took off after Hogsmeade, I was mad at myself."

"Why?"

She looked down at the floor, to afraid to look into his green eyes. "For letting myself fall in love with someone that I don't deserve. Your too good for me Harry, and besides it would never work out."

"Why wouldn't work out?" he questioned as he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes; Harry wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry Hermione, please."

"I can't help it," she cried.

"Then what would make me stop the tears?" he asked. She couldn't speak, words wouldn't leave her lips, even though she wanted them to desperately. "Hermione answer me."

"I have to go," she muttered. She quickly left Harry behind her and headed to her quarters. Harry wanted to chase her, but his body didn't move. Yet his heart was running after her.

******

Harry sat in his quarters after his encounter with Hermione. He looked up at the ceiling just thinking about her. "Harry," said a voice, "what's the matter?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Siruis standing there. "Siruis!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I need to see Dumbledore. I thought I might come pay a visit to my god-son! Now what the hell is the matter with you?" Siruis walked around the room and sat down on the plush couch in front of Harry.

"Everything," sighed Harry. Siruis cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, let's just say woman problems."

Siruis nodded. "I see. So who is it? Cho?"

"CHO!" exclaimed Harry. "I can't stand that woman! Trying to say her son was my child when I never had sex with her!"

"Ahh," said Siruis. "Oh Harry, there is something I almost forgot to tell you about."

"Hmm?" questioned Harry.

"Remus and Cathleen had a baby girl. They named her Lilyanna, after your mum and Cathleen's mother," Siruis said.

"Wow that's great," replied Harry.

Siruis tilted his head and looked at Harry. "Let me guess who is given you this woman problem, Hermione?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" stated Harry. "I love her, and I know she loves me its just so difficult to get her to sit down and tell you how she feels!"

"Did you tell her how you felt?" asked Siruis.

"Yes, no, I can't remember. I kissed her though twice!" said Harry. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell her you love her," said Siruis. "And don't stop telling her."

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took awhile to get out. I've been sick, and having a small writer's block. But I broke through the barrier. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

****

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

Chapter 4

Harry decided to take Siruis' advice, to tell Hermione that he loved her and to not stop telling her. It was midday, Hermione should be finishing up with her last class of the morning. He walked to the Arthimancy classroom.

He quietly walked in and waited for her to finish. "Okay class, I need your essays about the importance of Arthimancy by tomorrow. And please do problems 1 through 100. That will be due tomorrow also! Class dismissed."

She looked up from her lessons plans and saw the students leaving. She looked at the door and saw Harry leaning up against the wall in the back of the room. After everyone left he closed the door and walked up to her. "Hi," he said with his hands in his pockets. 

She could already feel a batch of tears getting ready to pour, but she wouldn't let them. She cried to much already! "What is it Harry, I'm quite exhausted today and I wanted to get something to eat."

"I love you Hermione," he said bluntly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I love you," said Harry. "I always have!" Hermione gulped and looked up at him. "Please tell me you love me too Hermione, please."

"Harry, I've……I've loved you for years!" she pronounced. "But even though I do love you, it won't work out."

"Yes it will!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and held them tight in his own. "You love me and I love you, that is all that matters!" He leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. 

Hermione's knees went weak, they felt like pudding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She suddenly pulled away and stared at Harry.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why me?" she questioned.

"You've been there for me. You were my best friend through thick and thin. You beautiful, intellectual, caring, sweet, everything about you. Right down to your knowledge about everything and anything," said Harry. He kissed the top of her forehead.

She nestled into his arms and buried her head in his chest. "I love you Harry Potter! With all my heart!"

******

Later that night, George and Eva were to meet Harry and Hermione in Hogsmeade for dinner. Harry went to Hermione's quarters and knocked on the portrait.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed the portrait.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I was just trying to get Hermione to open up." Suddenly the portrait door swung open and Hermione stood there. Her hair dangling around her face and a dark blue robe. She looked like an angel. "Harry are you bothering Mrs. Carls?" questioned Hermione with a smile.

"Whose Mrs. Carls?" asked Harry.

"I am," huffed the portrait. "Wizards can be so inconsiderate!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on in Harry, I'm just getting ready that is all." Harry nodded and followed her into her quarters. He sat down on her couch as she said, "I'll be out in a minute I just have to finish up."

She walked into her bedroom, sat down at her vanity, and finished up with her make-up. As she brushed on the blush, Harry stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Harry, I told you I would be out in a minute," she said.

"I know," he replied, "I just wanted to see what a woman does that takes her so long to get ready to leave."

"Well women would be done sooner if some men didn't come into their rooms and bothering them when they are trying to get ready!" huffed Hermione.

"All right!" said Harry, "I get the point!" He left the room with a smile on his face. He sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Hermione came out of her room and said, "Let's go!" 

******

Harry decided to surprise Hermione and take her to Hogsmeade on a broom. "Harry! You know I'm terrified of brooms! I couldn't even do it when I was 11, how do you except time to get on one now?"

Harry hopped onto the broom and pulled her on. She sat in front of him, with her feet still touching the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted off the ground. She gasped, but Harry said, "It's okay, you won't fall I promise!"

She nodded, but was still scared. She was terrified of heights! As the broom rose high into the sky, she closed her eyes tight, breathed in deeply.

"Hermione, open your eyes," Harry assured her. She slowly opened her eyes. The stars surrounded them. Hogwarts was far behind them and all that was in front of them was the moon and the stars. 

She clung to Harry tightly, not knowing to what to do. "Harry," she gasped, "it's so beautiful up here!" He smiled and flew the broom towards Hogsmeade.

Within a few minutes they touched back down onto solid earth. Hermione's legs felt like pudding. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. "You okay?" asked Harry. She nodded. He grabbed her hand and helped her. "Come on we got to meet George and Eva."

They headed into Three Broomsticks, where George and Eva sat at a table. Eva looked so happy, Hermione noticed as they walked in. Eva was pregnant with twins, the sex of the twins wasn't known, but Eva seemed to glow a radiant light. She looked so happy. The twins were probably due any day.

"Hello there!" said George as he got up from the table. He shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Hello!" said Hermione. She sat down next to Eva and Harry, George sat across from her. "Eva how are you doing? How are the babies?"

Eva smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm good, and so are the girls."

"There girls!" squealed Hermione.

"We don't know yet," replied George, "Eva seems to think they are."

"I know they are, Mr. Weasley. We all know that you want them to be little boys. So you can turn them to be just like you and Fred." She smiled. "God help me if they are like George!" The four adults laughed at Eva's comment. 

"Shouldn't they be due any day now?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Eva, "They are due next Friday, but I think we may see them soon."

"I hope so!" exclaimed George. "I want to see my little boys! Eva rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Anyways, let get something to eat. I'm eating for three here, and the two inside me and hungry," said Eva.

*****

After dinner, they four of them walked around Hogsmeade. Suddenly Eva grabbed her stomach and said, "Oh my God, my water broke!"

"What?" exclaimed George, "but I don't have any of the stuff we have packed. It's all back at home!" George panicked.

"Accio broom!" yelled Harry. Harry's broom zoomed into his hand. "George take Eva Hogwarts. Hermione and I will apparate to the doors. Don't worry only professors can apparate to there! Now go!"

Harry handed the broom over to George, he hopped on and sat Eva down with him. He zoomed off to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts' doors. When they arrived Harry said, "I'll wait here for them. Go it Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall!"

Hermione nodded and ran into the castle. She first ran to the Infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey!" she yelled, as she banged on the doors of the Infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey!"

Madame Pomfrey came running out. "Professor Granger!" she exclaimed. "What is the matter?"

"Eva Weasley is on her way. Her water broke! We were in Hogsmeade with her and George when her water broke. They took a broom her. They should be here by now." Hermione exclaimed. She was out of breath from running through the halls.

Madame Pomfrey thanked Hermione and ran towards the Entrance of the school. Hermione than ran towards McGonagall's office, all they way on the other side of the school! When she made it there she leaned up against the door and pounded on it.

"Professor!" she yelled, while out of breath. "Professor!"

McGonagall came out and said, "Hermione! Are you okay?"

"It's Eva! She's here and her water broke!" said Hermione. McGonagall's eyes widened as she nodded her head. 

McGonagall turned around to Dumbledore, who sat a her table sipping tea, and said, "It's time!"


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for the reviews! 3 I'm so happy! =))))) 3*** Oh! Hermione, Harry and Ron are about 28/29 years old. You should be able to figure the rest! Oh and Hermione called McGonagall professor because she hasn't totally adjusted to calling her Minerva!***

****

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

Chapter 5

__

Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and practically the whole Weasley clan waited for the birth of Eva's and George's twins.

"How long is this going to take?" whined Fred's youngest son, Jordan. 

Fred picked him up and said, "You took twice as long! Go ask your mother how long you took!" Jordan giggled.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione sat together. "Oh I'm so nervous!" whispered Hermione.

Harry placed his hand over hers and said, "There is no need to be, they'll be just fine!" She nodded and smiled.

Suddenly George came out of the Infirmary, smiling. "Well George!" exclaimed Molly.

"Well, it's a boy," he said, "and a girl!" 

"I'm an grandmother again!" squealed Molly, as she rushed up and kissed George on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Well I'm a grandmother for the first time," said McGonagall, as hugged George, "now what are the names?"

"We haven't decided yet," said George, "I'm going to go back in." He walked back into the Infirmary.

"Did you hear Harry?" Hermione asked, "A boy and a girl, I guess they both got their wishes!" Harry nodded.

"Hey, lets take a walk," he said.

They headed through the castle and out to the lake. The stars in the sky glittered as diamonds on velvet black pillow. The moon was full and it lit up the land just as much as the sun did. A light September breeze blew through the trees.

"It's so beautiful tonight!" sighed Hermione. 

"Yeah it really is," said a voice from behind them. They both shot around to see a silhouette figure stand behind them.

Harry pushed Hermione behind him and then said, "Show yourself!"

The figure shot out a blue light at them, but Harry pulled himself and Hermione out of the way. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and yelled, "Lumos!" The figure was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry.

"Avenging the Dark Lord! I'm here to kill you and everyone else that was on the side of the Light in the war!" he snarled.

"Even your own son?" asked Harry.

"I have no son," said Malfoy, "he betrayed me, he betrayed his family, but most of all, he betrayed the Dark Lord!" 

"The Dark Lord is dead!" yelled Hermione from behind Harry, "Harry killed him!"

A cruel laugh left Malfoy's lips, "You actually think he's dead?"

"I don't think I know! I was there when they burned his dead body!" yelled Hermione.

"He's not dead, he's alive, quite alive!" Malfoy laughed.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I'm not really Malfoy, I am Voldemort! I've been pretending to be Malfoy for a decade, you and all your friends and family fell for it! You really killed Malfoy when you thought it was me! How easily people can be fooled with a strong polyjuice potion!" snarled Malfoy.

Hermione gasped and whispered to Harry, "But it can't be Voldemort! Harry you killed him!"

"Damn it!" whispered Harry, "Hermione do you have your wand with you?"

"No," she responded quietly, "I left it in my quarters!"

"Damn. Hermione just stay behind me. When I tell you to run!" he whispered.

"I won't leave you!" she said, "I won't!"

***Sorry it was short! But I was having a slight writer's block! But I'm overcoming it! Please review! *** I re-posted this chapter to clarify a few things~ one I didn't mean to spell it wrong, I type really fast and I usually make a lot of mistakes! So I apologize!

And secondly I need to give credit to may friend Lillana for the Malfoy idea. I forgot to say I got the idea from her! (She doesn't write fan-fics, she just gave me the Malfoy idea)!! If you have any questions email me them and I can answer them personally!***

-Eva Dumbledore-


End file.
